gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Shot
Name '- Kill Shot '''Developer '- Hothead Games 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.hotheadgames.google.free.rawsniper 'Category '- Simulation 'Type of game '- Sniping 'Achievements '- 50 'Total points '- 93000 ---- '''500 points #First Blood - Kill 1 enemy #Quickdraw - Wound an enemy with a sniper rifle and then kill him #Hard Target - Blow up 50 explosive barrels #Cook Off - Kill 4 enemies by shooting a carried grenade #Smooth Operator - Complete 10 missions without Suggestions #Gearhead IV - Fully upgrade a SAW #Close Quarters Combat Pro - Kill 500 enemies less than 35 metres away from you #Overwatch - Protect 200 allies #Munitions Junky - Reload 3k times #Executioner - Get 10 headshots #Body count - Get 500 kills with torso shots #Speed loader - Reload 10 times in a mission #Gunslinger - Get 250 kills with arm shots #Zhakaev Protocol - Get 500 kills with arm shots #Flesh Wound - Get 500 kills with leg shots #Tier One - Finish in the Top 5% in a Gloval Ops event #Pieces of Eight - Collect 888 Kill Coins in a Global Ops event 1000 points #Quigley - Kill 3 enemies with 1 shot #Alpha Mike Foxtrot - Headshot a sniper with an assault rifle #Bucshot - KIll 4 enemies with a shotgun #Surgical Shooter - Kill 10 armed medics #Theatre Veteran - Complete 2k support missions #Gearhead I - Fully upgrade a Sniper Rifle #Gearhead II - Fully upgrade a Shotgun #Gearhead III - Fully upgrade an Assault rifle #Smart Bomber - Get 10k explosive kills 1500 points #Patrol Leader - Complete 1k Support mission #Belt Fed - Kill 40 enemies without reloading or swapping weapons 2500 points #Got A Runner - Kill 10 targets after they are alerted #Recon Scout - Complete 500 Support missions #Thats where Id be - Kill a sniper a second before he kills you #Denied - Kill 5 MG Operators before they set up their gun #Gunkata - Kill 5 enemies with 1 shot #Just Die Tired - Headshot a moving target over 250 metres away #Nightstalker - Kill 500 enemies with active Thermal vision #Sawed Off - KIll 1k enemies with a shootgun with no scope #Danger Close - Detonate an explosive that is less than 30 metres from you #Asymmetric Warrior - Get 1k kills with a sniper rifle #Storm Trooper - Get 1500 kills with an assault rifle #Close Encounters - Get 1250 kills with a shotgun #Buzzsaw - Get 2500 kills with a SAW gun #William Tell Overkill - Headshot an enemy over 1km away #God of War - Own 14 weapons #Operational Elite - Complete 5k Support missions #360NoScope - Kill 50 enemies using a Sniper rifle with no scope #Iron Man - Kill 500 enemies using an Assault Rifle with no scope 5000 points #Mythbuster - Kill 5 enemies by detonating the Suicide Bombers vest 7500 points #Violence of Action - Kill 10k enemies #Gunkata Sensei - Get 5 multi-kills in a mission #Scalphunter - Get 8 headshots in one mission